For The Love of House
by Itachiluver123
Summary: Cuddy is sick of House not doing his job so she hires someone who will make him do it. Rated for language and themes ChasexOc CuddyxHouse


_**I do not own anything having to do with the main characters. I only own Lilli and the plot to this story.**_

"House, you need to find a case. You havent had a case in weeks." Cuddy stated, crossing her arms. "There are no cases that need my speciality. Besides, havent you enjoyed no drastic moves from me? I havent even mentioned how youre practically begging for attention with your cleavage that far out of your shirt." House replied, staring with wide eyes so she would get annoyed.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk, fixing her blouse, and looking through her files. "Well, since you obviously cant pick a case for yourself and your team doesnt want to get on your bad side, I hired someone who has your curiosity but is nicer and WILLING to pick a case, no matter the consequences." House frowned and looked at Cuddy. "I believe I pick whose on my team and I need to know who this person is and how theyre qualified to be on my team." "Oh dont worry. You know her. I have a feeling youll be just fine." Cuddy said, smirking and shooing House out of her office.

Wilson was outside of Houses office, waitin for House, a shocked look on his face. "What?" House asked, walking to the door of his office. Wilson seemed at a lost for words and finally got it together before House decided to hit him with his cane. "Do you know whose here?" Wilson asked. "Nope, and they wont be here long. Whoever Cuddy hired will quit in no time." House stated. "Oh I doubt it." Wilson said, chuckling as he walked away. House watched him for a minute before turning back to his office, not knowing how right Wilson was.

As House opened the door he saw that, in his chair, was a woman. She was about Camerons age and had straight shoulder length black hair and tan skin. She had on a pair of tight blue jeans, a form fitting black t-shirt with a music note on the front, and a pair of new sneakers. She also had his foggy, sky blue eyes. House looked at her, shocked. "Lilli? How on Earth are you working here? Arent you with Anne and the maintenance worker?" Lilli turned and rolled her eyes but smirked at him. "Mom is now dating a bus driver. And I did go to medical school. Dont forget you payed for it Dad." House made a face like he heard something. "What? Im sorry I didnt hear you. I was to busy listening to all the money being flushed down the toilet." Lilli laughed and walked over to House and hugged him, which he slowly gave back. "I missed you daddy."

The door opened and Cameron, Foreman, and Chase walked in, confused. House coughed when they parted and turned toward his team. "As you have all seen, this is Lilli. She is a new addition to the team." They all nodded. "So how were you hired?" Cameron asked, suspicious. "Well, Aunt Lisa called and wanted to know if I wanted to work at the hospital with daddy. She said I would be working in the diagnostics department to help pick cases and keep you guys on track." Lilli said, nonchalantly.

"Huh, so Cuddys your aunt? What did you say her last name was again?" Foreman asked House, looking at him. "I didnt." "Im not related by blood or anything, Ive known her most my life so shes Aunt Lisa to me. And my last names House." Hearing her last name Foremans eyebrows rose, Cameron gasped softly, and Chase spit out some of the coffee he was drinking. Lilli tilted her head to the side confused. "Did you not tell them you had a daughter?" She asked House. "Well it never came up. Why would I openly speak about the cause of my pain and the waster of my money?" He asked, sincerely.

Lilli made a mock sad face. "That was very hurtful. And obviously I passed Med school, at the top of my class might I add, so it wasnt a waste." She said, smiling. House rolled his eyes and looked at the rest of his team. "Well? Stop looking stupid. Lilli has a case for us. So Foreman, stop giving me the 'Im shocked that someone would reproduce with him' stare." House copied the stare as Foreman went and sat down. "Cameron, stop with the bitchy, 'theres another girl on the team' glare. And I also mean stop glaring at her to." He stated, pointing for her to go sit down with his cane. "And Chase, Stop staring at her before I blind you with the cane." This comment was a threat so Chase lowered his head and walked pass House, muttering an apology.

Lilli smirked at Chase and shook her head. "Im already being stared at with shock and hatred." House stood a little closer to her and said, just loud enough for Chase to hear "I think his stare wasnt one of those. More like the 'Im going to nail her' stare." House looked back at Chase whose cheeks were tinted red. Lilli laughed and looked at her dad, smirking. "I think Im going to like working here."


End file.
